


Well-Matched

by Caivu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Amateur boxing, Army, Black Eye, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cadets, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, F/F, Face Punching, Fanart, Fighting, Fist Fights, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Illustrations, Inspired by Real Events, Language, Military Academy, Nosebleed, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Some Fluff, Sports, USMA, West Point, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivu/pseuds/Caivu
Summary: West Point cadets Kate Kane and Sophie Moore face off in the ring, fighting for the future of the Academy's fledgling women's boxing club... and also for each other.A prequel of sorts to "Cadet Scrap".





	1. Warmup

_1-2-1. 1-2. 1-1-2._

Kate Kane ran the punch combinations through her head as she shadowboxed in the hall outside the Hayes Gymnasium, her red gloves corkscrewing out and snapping back with precision. A dull roar sounded from the gym, but she paid it no mind.

Half-circle, step back.

_1-6-3-2._

Step in.

_1-2-5-2._

It was an odd night to hold a boxing event: a Tuesday evening in February. Not a Friday night, which would at least allow for a weekend of recovery from any bruises. And not a warmer month like September or April, for more comfortable training in the weeks leading up to the bouts. Kate supposed there were reasons for this decision, but they weren't her concern right now.

All she cared about tonight was fighting to the best of her ability, for a few reasons.

_1-1-2. 2-3._

The first was for her own sake; a bit selfish, perhaps, but true. Other than basic lessons from her dad, and then plebe boxing as an elective years later (and now, years ago), Kate had never truly fought competitively, and she had jumped at the chance when the possibility had come about the previous fall. Dad had been a Brigade Champion, so why not her? Though still over a year from graduation, tonight could very well be the most intense singular physical challenge of her time as a cadet; the IOCT might be a close second, but only for the shared risk of Hayes Lung.

She was ready. Months of training on her own time had prepared her for the main event here this evening. Never in her life had she been as strong, as fast, as _powerful_ as she was now. She felt like a coiled spring of muscle, and it felt _good._

And unlike her final graded plebe bout against Sophie, where they had inexplicably and impossibly  _tied_ after knocking each other down all over the ring, tonight there would be a winner.

_1-2-3-4._

_Sophie._

She was the second reason, running through her own shadowboxing routine about thirty feet down the hall, letting out a soft _ish_ of breath with every blow. Sophie Moore, her gear almost a palette-swap of Kate's: blue Ringside gloves, black headgear with ARMY printed across the brow in yellow, gold trunks with WEST POINT embroidered in yellow on the black waistband. Yellow shirt, RELENTLESS on the chest and LONG GRAY LINE across the upper back. Her dark hair was tied up, yet still frothed through the top of her helmet. A sheen of sweat already coated her copper skin.

Every so often Kate would glimpse her, and had to tamp down her heart swelling into her throat. Apart from being roommates and best friends, they were, in defiance of the US military, a couple; a first for both of them for that very reason. Kate had never loved anyone so much, neither in breadth, nor depth.

But tonight, she intended to beat the _shit_ out of Sophie. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. They hadn't even sparred each other since plebe boxing, where they had been the only female cadets in their class, and now Kate was fully prepared to leave her bleeding and KO'd through the ropes.

It was what she deserved. Not the knockout, but to be met with that goal in spite of the love they shared. Not out of revenge or anything so petty as a rivalry, since neither was the case; simply as one fighter to another.

 _Does she feel the same?_ Kate wondered, but she knew the answer.

_Of course she does. And she expects no less from you. Focus._

Sidestep.

_2-3-2. 1-2-3._

The third and final reason on Kate's mind was not the most immediate, but _was_ perhaps the most important. Her fight with Sophie could very well help change the athletic landscape of the Academy.

Near the start of the previous term, rumors of a women's boxing club started circulating around the Point. Kate and Sophie, newly minted in their secret relationship, had both expressed interest to cadets Nargis and JoTerrica, the firstie and fellow cow in charge of organizing the club. It seemed right, a full circle from their plebe year. A way for them to grow closer in an environment that did not encourage it.

Eventually, over 20 female cadets across all academic years had joined what they came to call the Underground. Training on their own, independently of any other clubs or instructors, putting in work that might not see fruit in their time, if at all. It had been slow progress that began with the basics, but that necessity had deepened Kate and Sophie's bond. They had seen past the fundamentals they already knew, and began to see more of each other.

Unfortunately, most of the potential fighters left the group once informed that any new club required a year of so-called “hobby status”, and then that funding issues in the Department of Physical Education restricted the number of new clubs being accepted anyway. But still the Underground pressed on, paying out of pocket for their own equipment and dealing with the tired bullshit from the administration about how they'd get hurt, how they weren't trained enough to box safely, how they ran the risk of fraternizing with the apparently irresistible male boxers. Privately, Kate and Sophie had found that last one particularly laughable.

Competing in the Brigade Boxing Open became the Underground's next goal. After all, a female cadet had won the Outstanding Boxer Award there not five years before. And since the Open was, in fact, _open_ to all cadets, why _couldn't_ they enter some of their fighters and bring women's boxing back to the BBO? It would be the perfect stage to garner the respect they deserved after all their months of hard work.

Eight of them remained to try out, and half hadn't qualified, including the two who had headed up this whole venture. Two others, Gio and Ariel, had also been barred due to health concerns. They were all on corner duty tonight.

That left Kate, Sophie, and two plebes as tonight's fighters. And from the dull roar Kate could hear outside the gym, the plebes had made a good impression already. Ariel and JoTerrica, currently watching through the gym doors, certainly seemed excited by what they were watching.

As the final bout of night, all Kate and Sophie had to do was continue that momentum and end strong. Send a message, and send it clear.

“Fight just ended, ladies,” announced JoTerrica. “Line up.” She passed Kate to prep Sophie.

Kate jogged to the doors; she'd be the first called to the ring. Ariel stepped up to her, unscrewing a jar of Vaseline.

“You look calm,” she said, lightly coating Kate's face. “Not so sure I'd be.”

“Just focusing on the job,” Kate replied. “How'd the plebes do?”

“Pretty good. Sarah got her nose all smashed up. She's okay.”

“Nice. Set the bar high.”

Ariel finished her application. “Okay,” she said, and leaned in for a hug. Kate returned it.

“Do good. We're rooting for you both.”

“No worries about that,” Kate said. They broke off, and Kate pointed to the phrase in gold on Ariel's matching black shirt. “'Never Quit', right?”

“Right.” Ariel popped a clear mouth guard from a case and stuck it in against Kate's upper teeth. “Good?”

Kate nodded.

Ariel gave a thumbs-up and returned to the doors to wait.

 _Duty, Honor, Country_ , Kate thought, reading the back of Ariel's shirt.  _Two at play tonight. Fight for your club's future. Fight beyond reproach._

Kate sensed someone behind her.

“Thish ish it, Candy,” Sophie whispered, voice mushed by her mouth guard.

Kate turned. Sophie wore a wicked grin on her Vaseline-smeared face, made more disconcerting by the way her black mouth guard made her look toothless.

“In more waysh than one,” Kate replied, voice equally muddled.

She stared Sophie in the eye and stepped close until they were nose-to-nose. Sophie didn't budge.

 _Good._  Sophie still looked calm and confident, just as she had during the initial introductions of all the boxers in the ring, right after the National Anthem. Still had the cold look in her eye that Kate had noticed when they shook hands after their names were announced for the evening's final fight.

“Gonna be a real tesht here. You shtudy?” Kate said.  Had she been less focused, she would have laughed at this exchange, so that was another good sign.

“Yep. And I intend to pash.”

Kate smirked. _We'll see._

She held her gloves at waist-height, and Sophie slammed her own down onto them. Kate backed off a few paces and turned back around, nodding.

 _Oh, this is gonna be_ good _._

She and Sophie hadn't exchanged that many words since tryouts the week before. After they’d both qualified and had their match confirmed, they had avoided each other as much as possible; difficult when they shared a room, many of the same classes, and most importantly, a relationship. It was not done out of malice, of course, only as a way to distance themselves from their fight, to make sure they did not know the other's game plan going in. To numb their feelings enough to not hold back, not even a single ounce.

Ariel softly opened the set of double doors to the gym. Thick, sour air, humid from hours of sweat and more than a few nosebleeds, wafted out into the hall.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer was booming, “your winner this evening in the women's 165-pound class… from the blue corner, Brandi—”

And the rest was lost to cheers. Kate glimpsed the plebe boxers embracing and exiting the ring.

“Showtime,” she heard JoTerrica mutter behind her.

Kate shut her eyes. Focusing that small extra bit.

 _You're taller than Sophie_ , she thought. _You have the reach advantage. Use that. Hit her and keep her away. Bust her if she gets close._

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said the announcer, “our main event this evening is another women’s bout, this time in the 156-pound class. Boxing out of the red corner, representing Company B-2 and the class of 2011, from Gotham City, New Jersey…”

Kate opened her eyes.

“Kaaaaaate Kaaaaane!”

She jogged out to cheers and applause through a tunnel of a dozen cadet cheerleaders, Ariel on her heels. Game face on.

The gym was packed. Every folding chair and bleacher was filled, and there were even a few dozen people lining the elevated running track. Maybe 500 total.

She climbed the ring steps, ducked through the ropes, loosened her limbs, and scanned the crowd, looking for her father. There, to her right. Front row, midway between the two ring posts. Video camera in hand, he waved and gave a thumbs-up.

Kate returned the gesture as best she could, her spirit lifting even more. She spotted Catherine, her awkwardly-named future stepmother, sitting next to him, pale as paper.

 _Wonder how many times she's puked tonight_ , Kate thought. Catherine was such a prude about violence it was a wonder she was here at all—

Coach Barone, the referee, walked over to her corner.

_Right. Focus, Kate._

“Smile,” Barone said, checking for her mouth guard. Kate obeyed. He tested the tightness of her headgear, checked her gloves. Satisfied, he looked her in the eye.

“You know the rules, Kate. I want a clean fight.”

“Yesh, sir,” she nodded.

“I know a lot's riding on this. I expect you two to put on a good show here. Do your best, and be safe. And _have fun_.”

 _Fun_ didn't really line up with Kate's intentions tonight, but she took his meaning.

“You got it, Coach.”

He nodded and returned to center. Kate went back to her last-minute limbering up. She felt good, primed for violence now that she was finally between the ropes.

“Aaaaaand her opponent tonight,” intoned the announcer, “in the blue corner, also from Company B-2 and the class of 2011, from Brooklyn, New York City… Soooooophieeee Mooooore!”

To more cheers, Sophie bounded through the cheerleader gauntlet up to the ring, JoTerrica close behind. She ducked through the ropes and stood stock-straight as Coach Barone did his final checks on her. After he backed away, she shuffled lightly in place.

Kate locked eyes with her across the ring. Again, she saw a cold confidence on Sophie's face, not a twinge of nerves or good humor. Nothing in Sophie seemed to have faltered now that she was actually in the ring.

Perfect. That was exactly what Kate wanted to fight tonight. For the next eight minutes, they were enemies, and Kate intended to treat her as such. It would make things easier.

_Hope you studied like you said, ma'am._

No meeting in the center, as they already knew the rules and had shaken hands earlier. Coach Barone simply stepped backward with a wide clap.

The bell dinged. Round one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much research went into this. Too much, if I'm being honest, but I'd be remiss not to at least mention my sources.
> 
> In the spirit of Rucka's inclusion of real-life cadet Dan Choi in Detective Comics #859, I've also included several real-life people here (though without their permission, admittedly). Everyone in this story besides DC's own characters is a real person who, to the best of my knowledge, took part in the real-life BBO I've fictionalized here.
> 
> My information about this Brigade Open, and the people involved, mostly comes from what I gleaned from three main sources: "Women's Boxing returns to Brigade Open" by Mike Strasser, available in the March 4, 2010 edition of the Pointer View ([here](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.usma.edu/pv/Pointer%2520View%2520Archive/10MAR04.pdf&ved=2ahUKEwiV37munLfdAhWLtlMKHZA-DN0QFjAAegQIBhAB&usg=AOvVaw1C--cjzudmoYl42vxm4bF9)), ["How I Fought to Get Women's Boxing at West Point"](https://www.lennyletter.com/story/how-i-fought-to-get-womens-boxing-at-west-point) by S.J. Pendergraft (who is, in fact, the Sarah referred to in this story), and [this album of images from the event.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/west_point/albums/72157623461656723) These sources were invaluable for these sorts of details. Any deviations from those facts are my own. 
> 
> The timing of this bit of history, and how it lines up so well with Kate's current canon backstory... it just clicked, and seemed too good a thing to pass up.
> 
> Also, the dynamic between Kate and Sophie is partly inspired by the three-year boxing rivalry between USNA midshipmen Samantha Glaeser and Stephanie Simon, who were two of the subjects of [this 60 Minutes documentary. ](https://youtu.be/J59IYVqOjR4)
> 
> On to chapter 2!


	2. Round 1

As Kate stepped toward the center, her vision seemed to tunnel, and the rumble of the crowd dampened even more than it had been out in the hall. Every sense dialing in on Sophie.

They gave a sportsmanly smack of their gloves, but there was no friendliness in it. Not now.

Circle, circle.

Sophie threw first, a jab. Miss. Kate with a jab-cross an instant later. A whiff and a smack off Sophie’s left arm.

Cross by Sophie, hitting Kate's left glove. Followup jab; Kate ducked, connected with a jab to the belt.

Another cross attempt as Kate straightened; into her left shoulder.

Left hook to the cheek from Kate. Sophie stepped back, twisted off a connecting left to the nose.

 _Okay, she wants to get inside, close_ , Kate thought. _But only to pick away, not to trade for long._

Step back, pause, move in.

Sophie lunged with a wide right hook. Kate stumbled, and the crowd _ooh_ ed.

_Can't let her do that again. Counter or roll or dodge next time._

Kate planted, blocking as Sophie went for another big overhand. Right cross to the eye, and Sophie reeled back to center. The crowd _ooh_ ed again, louder.

_Good. Make her sorry for attacking._

Step in. Counter jabs across each other's shoulders. They collided, neither looking for a clinch. Sophie sent Kate backward with a left hook. A sweeping cross snapped Kate's head right.

_Gonna have to be aggressive, Kate._

She stepped in. Sophie threw a jab, too early. Kate's own jab hit her forehead, then a right, flush across Sophie's face.

A cross from Sophie whooshed by Kate's head.

Circle. Sophie patted her headgear back to alignment.

Jab, clipping Sophie's cheek as she ducked and spun clear. Right hook that sailed high over her back.

Kate threw another jab as Sophie came up; too short. Lunged forward with another, and Sophie ducked again. Stepping in low, with a right hook to Kate's abs.

She straightened, and they backed each other off, popping crosses into the other's nose.

_Still haven't found my range. Hurry up!_

Kate tried her jab once more. Too short again, as Sophie backed up. Huge overhand right, hitting Kate's forearms.

Whiffing cross from Kate as Sophie ducked low and delivered a left hook to the belt. Then Sophie launched an enormous wide hook, identical to the first. Kate held better, but the crowd still _ooh_ ed.

 _That damned right hook again!_ Despite herself, Kate was getting irritated. _Stay cool. Keep hitting. She's trying to fluster you._

Kate went for a wide left, ate a jab to the eye. The boxers collided, spun out. Jab to Kate's nose, jab to Sophie's mouth.

Missed jab from Kate. She ducked a cross. Infighting distance now.

Another of her jabs skimmed Sophie's brow as Sophie landed a cross to the ear.

Left jab to Kate's eye. Right across Sophie's cheek. Right to Kate's nose.

 _Dammit, I'm getting my ass kicked here._ Was her nose bleeding yet? It was certainly sore enough.

Kate ducked in with a reaching jab that slapped ineffectually on Sophie's chest. They tied up on opposite-hand blows. Kate took the chance and smashed a jab square into Sophie's face.

Sophie stumbled back. They tangled again; Kate slapped Sophie away with an overhand left. Non-scoring, but worth it to get back to range.

_Keep her back. Getting close is just hurting you._

As if reading her mind, Sophie came forward. Kate whiffed another jab as a stiff right mashed her nose.

_Shit, cover up!_

She hunkered down as Sophie tried body hooks, stinging off Kate's arms. A left hook planted on her right shoulder.

Kate landed a right slap to Sophie's head.

_Focus, Kate! You need all the points you can get. Can't afford more sloppy hits!_

Sophie threw body blows again; a right into Kate's elbow, a left just above her belt.

_Damn you-!_

A short right uppercut connected with Sophie's jaw, spun her head.

_Yes!_

Sophie backed Kate off with a right slap across the cheek.

_Oh-ho, now you're sloppy, too._

Mutual jabs to the nose. Cross to Sophie's mouth.

_Better. Just keep your distance and wallop her._

Sophie jabbed, reaching; Kate popped her in the left cheek with her own jab.

_Good, keep it up._

Circle, circle.

Another reaching jab from Sophie, hitting Kate in the chest. Kate sent a downward right that spun Sophie away.

_There you go! Hit her!_

Simultaneous jabs again, to the mouth.

 _Damn_ it _but those are annoying!_

Circle, circle.

Sophie leaned back to dodge a jab. Circled left, pawed Kate across the right temple with a hook. Kate’s right swept past, harmless. She tried another jab but was stunned by a stiff cross to her cheek. Connected her own cross to Sophie's brow.

Step-in by Sophie with a jab. Miss. Kate cracked her across the jaw with a jab. Sophie ducked another jab and spun out.

Jab across Kate's right cheek. Kate's cross flew high. Cross slammed into Kate's chin.

_Shit, getting close again! Hurt her!_

They tangled, Kate's forehead grinding on Sophie's left shoulder. Sophie slapped body shots at Kate's guard. Kate hit with a tight right to Sophie's cheek.

_Good, play her own game._

A half-dozen pawing strikes between them before Sophie landed a sudden, mean left hook.

Kate briefly saw stars. Her mind raced.

_Oh fuck don't black out don't black out hit her smash her face for God's sake HIT HER_

Her head was still on Sophie's shoulder.

_Dammit she's holding me up get it together Kate get it—_

An uppercut crashed into her mouth.

_you will not fall do not fall don't you dare motherfucking fall focus on something pain something_

She felt rather than heard the rumble of the crowd increase.

_cheering her she's beating me up and they're CHEERING_

She all but tapped Sophie with a right. Sophie pushed her away, hit her with an uppercut-jab combo. 

_oh fucking bitch that does it_

She lashed out with a right cross that sent Sophie reeling. A different note from the audience now.

_how am I still standing_

She didn't care, and followed Sophie. Her thoughts kept racing, almost purely fueled by her fight response. Using the pain in her face and body to keep her awake.

_she hurt you make her pay bash her make her bleed_

She blocked a jab, got hit with a cross, hit _her_ with a cross, had a jab blocked.

Mutual jabs to the nose again. And again.

_hurt her_

Downward cross just above Sophie's belt. Right hook to Kate's jaw.

_hurt her_

Whiffed cross, another cross to Kate's face.

_HURT HER_

Clipped left hook to Sophie's head, a jab smashing into Kate's chin.

_HURT HER_

Uppercut into Sophie's left eye.

_YES_

Kate dodged a jab, connected with an overhand right.

_YES HURT HER_

They tangled again, broke off with weak or missed blows.

Sophie came in again with a reaching jab, landing to Kate's nose. A new pain there now.

 _Ah, first blood to you_ , Kate thought, feeling it ooze onto her top lip.  _Motherfucker._

Sophie pressed in, moving Kate toward the ropes. Kate guarded and went with it, planting just before hitting them.

A hook bounced off Kate's gloves, but a cross cut through and spattered more blood.

_Get out of here!_

Sophie missed a left. Kate hammered a hook to the body. Right hook to the cheek from Sophie, then a left hook to the nose. Kate spun away from the ropes, made distance. She felt blood smeared all over her mouth now.

 _Dammit dammit dammit shit_ , she thought, furious. It was getting hard to breathe. _Have to end this round strong. Make her bleed_.

Sophie lunged again with a jab-cross. Kate ducked, her counter jab landing on Sophie's shoulder. She twisted back up with a corkscrewing right cross that snapped Sophie's head around and backed her off.

_Good hurt her hit her_

And again with mutual jabs. Blood in her mouth now.

Circle, circle.

Lunging body jab from Sophie, and Kate snapped her in the jaw with a cross.

_Turn it up, turn it up!_

Her turn to lunge with a jab. Too high, but Sophie ducked right into an uppercut.

Sophie threw a wild, scraping cross that pawed Kate away. Kate with a wide, whiffing left hook, then a tight, connecting right one.

They collided again, Sophie with a body hook.

Kate sprang backward, sent a jab that Sophie deflected up. Kate's back glanced the ropes and they tied up again, Sophie hitting to Kate's belt.

Kate uppercut her nose. Sophie hooked her across the jaw, her motion automatically ducking her from Kate's own hook.

A slapped body shot into Kate's arm, a slap to her head.

Another twisting uppercut to Sophie's face.

_Gotta be busted up now. Make you look like me._

Sophie tangled again, tried a body hook that ended up as a slap.

_Enough. Get back._

Kate shoved Sophie away, caught a glimpse of red speckling her upper lip.

_good more break her fucking nose_

She connected a hard jab. A slapped left to Kate's head. Cross to Sophie’s jaw.

_go go go_

Their arms almost tied, and Sophie backed up. Kate clipped her nose with a left hook.

Once more to infighting range. Missed body blows and an overhand right to Kate’s ear. Kate shoved Sophie back again with a pushing jab.

Circle, circle.

Three handslaps on one of the ringside tables. Ten seconds left.

_C'mon, Kate! End strong!_

They clashed on opposite-arm punches, then Kate took a square jab to the chin.

_Shit!_

She ducked in against her better judgment. Get low, try for some body shots.

Sophie stuffed her, left glove pressed into Kate's mouth as they almost clinched. The leather biting. With Kate held like this, Sophie hammered her with another one of her wide right hooks, direct across the temple. It was almost an insult now, contemptuous. She sprang back, and Kate swore she was grinning through her nosebleed.

 _All right, lady._ Fuck _you. You're walking._

She pivoted away from a jab, lining Sophie up with her corner. And then pounced.

Big jab. Cross. Jab. Cross. Left hook. All fast, all chewing through Sophie's guard, splattering red and driving her into Kate's corner. She wasn't grinning any more.

_press press hit her hit her hit her_

Hard right hook to the body as Sophie whiffed a left. Kate peeled her top lip back with an uppercut, and they landed a final pair of jabs at the bell.

Slowly, the roar of the crowd faded back up, and the gym seemed to brighten. For an instant, the pair locked eyes again, panting, ramping down for the moment.

 _Hell, brain_ , Kate thought, some rationality returning, _you were thinkin' some_ shit  _that round._

Sophie gave a thick, wet sniff. Her nose was a mess, and Kate knew she looked no better.

A silent, mutual nod of appreciation, and they high-fived and returned to their corners, Sophie forced to walk the whole diagonal of the canvas.

 _Stay tall_ , Kate thought. _Look fresh._ Anything that might sway the judges in her favor. She definitely needed it after that round. The audience, at least, was enjoying things, and Kate reminded herself that that was most important tonight.

She glanced toward her dad. He gave her a thumbs up, then cupped a hand to his mouth.

“Step it up, Kate!” he shouted.

She nodded. Catherine, Kate was pleased to see, looked as if she might faint.

Ariel stepped into the ring, wiped Kate's nose with a tissue.

“Kinda getting beat up, huh?” she said. She pried Kate's mouth guard out.

_Tell me about it._

“You need to outscore her, hurt her. Pour it on like those last thirty seconds. Short range was bad for you, but maybe not if you're more aggressive.”

Kate nodded. “Right.”

“Stuff her more when she steps in. Even if she dodges, she leans and twists away. She'll get tired after a while. And I don't have to warn you about that right hook.”

Coach Barone walked up, having already checked on Sophie. “How's the nose?” he asked. “Look up here.”

Kate obeyed. “Fine, Coach. Just leaking.”

Barone pinched the bridge, gave it a small lateral test. Solid, not gushing blood.

“All right. I won't stop this for blood, but I wanna see you connecting or defending more, or I'll start giving standing eights. You turned it on at the end, but that needs to be the whole time, okay?”

“Sure thing, Coach.”

He nodded, returned to center.

“You got this, Kate,” Ariel said. “Just work on defense and land clean. Hit her as much as you can.”

Kate nodded. She had handed out a scattershot of information, but it didn't hurt any.

Another three handslaps, the ten-second warning for the corners to exit.

Ariel gave Kate a quick mouthful of water. Kate swished it around, spit into a waiting bucket. With a pat on the shoulder, Ariel left the ring.

Kate squared up and locked eyes with Sophie again. Both of them freshened and ready to continue.

Ding! Round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I put way too much research into this story, and I didn't just mean the historical aspects.
> 
> Before I wrote a word of the actual fight, I constructed it in its entirety from video clips of actual amateur bouts. Collegiate, Golden Gloves, what few bits of Brigade Opens I could find, anything that featured a good back-and forth pace with lots of landed blows, but that also wasn't too wild. I took the best bits and cobbled them into a technical slugfest. Knowing what I do of Kate and Sophie, if they were going to fight, they would _fight_ , y'know?
> 
> From there, I assigned Kate and Sophie to the various boxers in the clips, looking for a general continuity, and then scored them as a real judge would, making sure they were pretty evenly matched.
> 
> And _then_ I mocked up a 3D ring, set up cameras at the three standard vantage points for judges, and posed digital mannequins for each scoring blow at the right position in the ring. I viewed each pose from every camera angle and again scored it as a judge. All this to make sure the final result was accurate, and that the pace and action of the fight was plausible. I had no idea what the result would be until I started scoring, and I was prepared to have to tweak some things, but fortunately I got what I wanted on the first try.
> 
> It's a ridiculous level of effort, I know. But for me, knowing that level of detail underpins this story is its own reward.
> 
> For those curious, based on that setup I just described, the score is dead even after the first round; the judges' scores are 20-19 Kate, 20-19 Sophie, and 20-20 even, so things are tied 59 to 59.


	3. Round 2

They met at the center again. Sophie lead with a weak testing jab before they mashed each other with straight lefts. Sophie ducked a wild cross but took a left hook across the jaw.

Circle, circle.

Sophie crossed to Kate’s brow, almost blocked. Missed jab from Kate.

_C'mon. She's getting inside again._

A wide left hook thudded on Kate's guard, and she went in with a right, knocking Sophie off balance and sending her own cross sailing above Kate's shoulder. Kate missed with a right hook.

Circle, circle.

Kate lunged like a fencer, stabbing two jabs square to the face. She took one in return, backed up.

Sophie attempted the same move; Kate stepped back and landed a left hook to her cheek. Sophie stumbled and caught herself.

_Better. You're doing better._

Sophie tried _again_ , and Kate ducked right, smashing a cross into her eye when she came back up.

 _What are you_ doing _, Soph?_ Was she that rattled?

Kate jabbed, too short. Sophie landed her own jab to the chin, backed off.

_Maybe not. Just more cautious._

Another jab, and Sophie ducked to connect with a left again.

_Dammit._

Kate missed a cross and another jab. Sophie was almost on the ropes.

_Calm down. Be careful._

She landed a right cross as Sophie flew a jab past her shoulder. She clung to Kate's neck with that arm, and Kate hooked her in the side for good measure.

Sophie dashed off a cross to her temple.

_Shit not again_

Kate whiffed a right hook and ate a jab.

They threw a few wild, glancing blows at close range. Sophie ended up ducking low, and Kate uppercut her in the jaw. She stood and a right hook from Kate hit her chest, just as her own right slapped Kate's neck.

Stiff jab to Kate's cheek, slap to her left shoulder, a jab scraping the side of her headgear.

_Fight back!_

She slapped Sophie with an overhand right. Missed a jab and took one to the nose. Another, same deal. And a third. Her nose was on the edge of starting up again.

 _Get the hell out of here!_ Barone would give her a standing eight any moment now, she just knew it.

Infighting range, and Sophie connected with punches to the chest, the obliques, the center belt.

Kate landed an uppercut to the temple and took a right across her cheek. Uppercut Sophie's nose and ate a left hook to the jaw.

_At least you're landing. Now make space!_

She did, avoiding a wide right.

 _That's enough from_ you _, lady. Back up._

She popped Sophie in the nose. Hard. Blood was speckled there again. She came in to try and clinch, her arms wrapped around Kate's back.

_No._

Kate shoved her away and spun her head sideways with a cross. The crowd _ooh_ ed.

_You ain't doin' that shit anymore, babe._

Kate’s turn to step in. A few combos that deflected off one another, and then Kate landed a straight cross that knocked Sophie into the ropes.

She bounced back with a connecting jab, nose trickling. Kate dodged her cross and twisted in a right to Sophie's mouth; she leaned away an instant too late.

Circle, circle.

Sophie ducked a jab, landed a jab-cross-jab combo, and Kate was bleeding again.

 _Let it run_ , she thought, oddly. _Give the folks a show._

She went in low, twisting her shoulder into Sophie’s chest as if she were winding up. As Sophie bobbed away, Kate drilled her in the left temple with a haymaker. A bigger _ooh_ now.

_Jeez, lady. How many times has your head been snapped back like that this round?_

She went aggressive again, reaching in with a jab to the nose. Sophie gave her a left hook to the jaw, but Kate only answered with a left-right.

Sophie circled back, and they caught their arms on opposite missed blows. Kate sent out another cross square to the face. Sophie's nose was slowly but freely bleeding now, and a few drops had spotted her shirt. She pawed at her face, staining the white target area of her left glove.

_Good, Kate. Beat her up._

In again. A missed cross and a jab, but then a surprise jab snapped Sophie’s head back once more as she whiffed a cross. She backed off, and Kate saw real anger in her eyes now.

_Bring it._

Sophie charged with a jab that caught Kate's left jaw as she missed her own. Downward cross to the belt. Kate hopped back, almost to the ropes, landed a jab to the temple.

Sophie went too high with a left, hooked in a right that hit Kate on the thigh. A foul, technically, but Barone must not have seen.

They clinched briefly, and Sophie broke off with a big right across the cheek. Kate snapped back with a right hook to the jaw.

_Get off the ropes, c'mon._

She leaned back from a jab and popped Sophie when she tried to repeat it. Sophie slapped her with an overhand right.

_Okay. Enough._

She stood tall, taking a hook to the cheek, and they battered each other with mutual right crosses. Sophie stepped back. She sorted, wet and clogged.

_Get her._

Sophie struck with a jab, Kate with two. Off the ropes now, back to center. Kate could feel the stream from each nostril merging on her lip.

She uppercut Sophie's chin as Sophie ducked in for a body combo, which missed. Sophie rose for an overhand right, landing at the base of Kate's throat, and Kate uppercut her again.

Another try at mutual crosses. Sophie's fell short. Kate's landed flush on the nose, and Sophie stumbled back several feet. The biggest _ooh_ of the fight rose from the audience.

 _Better start fighting back, lady, or_ you'll _be getting those standing eights._

Her nose stuffed, Sophie sucked air through her mouth, making a wet hiss as blood and spit bubbled against her mouth guard. She went for another body blow combo, a right landing just under Kate's belt to the thigh. Kate stopped her left hook by punching her across the cheek.

Sophie backed away. Circle, circle.

 _She's still good at dodging, but she's not landing like before. Tired?_ Maybe Ariel had been right. The blood certainly wasn't helping her any.

Kate moved in with a jab; Sophie ducked and missed with a body uppercut. She sidestepped a right cross from Kate and scored an odd straight right flush to Kate's right temple.

_Good on ya, Soph. Still tricky._

Yet another mutual jab. Kate stood firm while Sophie reeled away once more. She was starting to wobble.

_Think you can knock her out? End this show with a bang?_

She plugged Sophie in the nose again with a jab and got one right back.

_Maybe not yet._

A too-short jab from Kate, a missed jab and cross from Sophie, and then they were tangled a moment. They punched out of it with jabs. Kate swung and missed a wide hook.

Mutual jabs once more, now snapping both their heads. Kate felt a drop of blood leave her chin and hit her chest. First one? She couldn't tell.

Sophie swung wide; Kate ducked in with a right to the center body. Sophie retreated again to the ropes and caught Kate in the nose as she followed. Kate landed a downward jab to the belt. Sophie blocked a cross and smashed Kate in the face with her own.

 _All right. Come to me, then._ She retreated to the center.

Sophie met her, and they traded in a flurry. Misses and a several cracks to the chin each.

The whole lower half of Sophie's face was smeared red now, blood flecked on the face of her helmet. Kate's own nose was dripping faster.

_Good. Follow._

She backed up toward a neutral corner. Sophie followed, throwing a lazy combo. Kate popped her with two jabs for it.

Back toward the center, each punching wildly, encouraged by the crowd. Kate spotted flecks of blood sailing through the air. A hit to her left eye, and she felt a new ache there.

 _Yeah,_ that'll _be swollen_ , she thought. _Focus._

Sophie feinted a jab and then threw a real one, landing to the jaw.

_Ooh, tricky._

Wham! Wham! Wham! Ten more seconds.

_Go go go_

They both fell into a third bout of pure slugging, slinging fists to every valid target. Their heads snapping every which way, grunting at each blow to the body.

_Stay up, stay up._

Kate circled out, and Sophie hit her with a huge cross to the mouth.

_Bitch._

They hit with big jabs on the bell once more.

The audience again roared approval as the boxers throttled down and high-fived. Sophie's shirt was ringed with blood around the front collar, and spattered all over her chest.

 _That one felt_ good, Kate thought as she walked tall to her corner, despite her heavy nosebleed and the new swelling under her left eye. She glanced down at her shirt. The words NEVER QUIT, originally in gold, had become brick red.

“Go for broke, Kate!” she heard her father yell, far away. “Stay aggressive!”

She glanced over, nodded. Catherine, she noticed, was gone, and she smirked at that.

She barely heard what either Ariel or Barone had to say. Ariel thought she was ahead on points that round, Barone only confirmed she was still in fighting shape, and the rest was a buzz.

She watched Sophie, her face mostly hidden behind the tissue JoTerrica held to her nose. She looked sweaty and tired, but ready to see this through to the end.

Kate's heart welled again, and this time she indulged it a moment. What a thing to go through with the woman she loved.

_End strong, Kate thought. For the club. For the people here. For her._

The ten-second warning sounded, and the two boxers squared up again. The crowd began to swell up in anticipation.

_Give me all you got, Soph._

Ding! The final round began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The score for Round 2 is 20-19 Kate, 20-19 Kate, and 20-18 Kate, so she wins the round 60 to 56, and is currently ahead 119 to 115. Will that lead be enough?


	4. Round 3

A charge to the center again, sending each other backward with jabs. Kate dipped in and landed another, aimed right at where Sophie's nose met her lip. Sophie tried one herself, landed, took a right cross and a jab in return.

Circle, circle.

They came together and slugged, bashing each other in the face a few times each. Back off, move, again. And again. Sophie’s nose was already trickling, and Kate could just make out bluish mottling around her eyes.

_Yeah, fuck her up._

Kate lunged with a connecting jab, tried a straight right to the body that became a slap. Mutual jabs.

Circle, circle.

Sophie blocked Kate's jab, but took a right hook to the ribs. She threw a jab, missed as Kate circled away.

To the center, throwing blows, only Sophie landing; a big left hook.

Close again. Sophie plugged another left hook square to the nose, and Kate began bleeding once more. She grinned, briefly.

_God this is fuckin' fun_

Kate with a right hook to the ribs. Right hook to the jaw from Sophie.

A few missed shots, then a hard right uppercut hook from Sophie, again to the jaw.

_Get outta here!_

Left hook from Sophie, right hook from Kate.

Kate retreated from a jab that almost got her in the nose. A few more paces back, and another _did_ hit her. Sophie was close again, too close.

_GET OFF_

She bashed Sophie with a big right, making space.

More mutual jabs, Sophie again getting the worst and stumbling back. A wide ribbon of blood from her nose now.

Another huge overhand right from Sophie. Kate reeled a bit, circled.

 _Oh, bringing_ that _back, huh?_

Sophie connected with a jab, Kate missed.

_Damn._

She came in, trying for the body, and Kate backed her off with a left-right.

Circle, circle.

Sophie with a cross, Kate with a head-snapping combo. Then they each threw a combo, leather thudding, Sophie grunting out a messy _hnuh-uh_ of breath with the hits. The sounds energized Kate.

_C'mon, you’re gettin' to her now._

Kate circled out, switching briefly to southpaw and lobbing a couple rights into Sophie's nose as she went. Sophie came in with a sweeping left, a missed right. Kate landed a right hook to the body, and they backed each other off with jabs.

Another missed cross from Sophie. Kate reeled her backward with her own.

Sophie collected herself and charged, a cross stinging into Kate's guard, then a jab into her right cheek.

_oh shit she's rallying_

Kate jabbed, missed. Sophie landed the strongest cross Kate had ever been hit with. Her neck twisted, her vision flickered.

_holy hell do not fuckin go out don't you DARE_

She refocused, went back to orthodox. Jabbed again, missed again. The two tied up, and Kate pawed Sophie to the neck, breaking away.

Combo into Kate's raised arms. They were starting to numb.

 _Fuckin'_ shit _she's throwin' hard._

She made Sophie step back with a left hook, but she came right back. Looping bombs of punches that all met Kate's guard, but prevented her from retaliating.

_Just stay cool. She's not scoring._

Kate tried a jab, missed, got caught with another cross.

_No do not throw this away you're so close fight back FIGHT BACK_

She did, and registered little else for a few moments besides her fists smashing into Sophie's face, and Sophie's smashing into hers. Almost a raw sensation of violence.

Kate snorted sharply, inhaling a column of blood, snapping her back to normal. She could feel it coating her face like a disgusting lotion. Sophie had a thick stream dripping off her chin, her mouth open, breathing hard. The white scoring marks on their gloves were painted red.

_yeah yeah beat her fuckin face in break her nose fuck her up smash her in the teeth_

They clashed again, traded slower, harder blows. Kate backed Sophie into a corner, and they connected with opposite-arm punches; Kate a cross, Sophie a jab. She hit Kate square with another jab, and they landed jabs again as Sophie circled left and out.

Wham! Wham! Wham!

_GO!_

She threw a blocked jab. Sophie with a jab, then Kate with a cross.

Another simultaneous set of jabs; only Kate's landed, to the jaw. She backed up, too slow to avoid a straight right to the chin.

_c'mon c'mon_

Kate ducked as Sophie came in with misses, and then plowed a bolo punch left to the jaw.

Sophie staggered.

_yes knock her out kick her ass_

Kate landed a big cross, and Sophie staggered the other way. She was dimly aware of the crowd standing, roaring again.

Sophie tried a cross, missed, and placed herself open for a final punch from Kate that landed square to her nose which, like the glove, almost flattened with the force of the blow.

Ding!

As if flipping a switch, both boxers dropped out of their stances into a third high-five, and then a sporting, comforting embrace. Coach Barone circled the ring, applauding.

The fighters leaned on each other, holding tight, as if the waves of cheers crashing over them might wash them away. Feeling each other's breathing, inhaling the salty copper smells of their battle.

_i love you i'm sorry i love you i'm sorry_

Kate's thoughts were like some kind of spell, repeated in hopes that the words she couldn't speak aloud here might somehow make it into Sophie's head. They were an apology, an attempt to cleanse her mind from the vicious words from the fight. She felt a few steps away from puking.

Several seconds seemed to stretch into minutes, and then Sophie spoke.

“Candy,” she whispered, her voice thick, “I think we did it.”

Kate sniffed, and not only to pull back blood. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I think we did.” She felt blood soaking her right shoulder.

They broke off, gazing into each other's battered features, smiling.

 _Shitfire, she's beautiful,_ Kate thought. _She's beautiful._ It had nothing to do with looks, not now.

Finally, they faced the standing ovation together, arms across each other's sweat-stained shoulders and their free fists raised high. Regardless of the result, they had left it all between the ropes tonight, between the two of them, and that alone was cause for great pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, not telling you the final score here!


	5. Cooldown

The next few minutes were a blur as Kate's adrenaline returned to normal. Back to her corner for the removal of her headgear, mouthguard, and gloves, a final wipe of her bloody face and a bear hug from Ariel. Encouraging words.

Back to center. A handshake with Sophie, who had gauze plugging her nostrils and more red on the front of her shirt than yellow, her hair a sweaty, matted tangle. Both of them bruised and happy.

Coach Barone raising their wrists and leading them in a circle around the ring, to more applause.

The emcee announcing the results. A pause as he built suspense.

And then…

…Kate's arm raised high, winner by unanimous decision.

Her eyes misting up. Sophie clutching her again, Kate using her shoulder to dab her eyes as she held her right back, fingers digging into her shoulders, round and strong.

Down the ring steps. Medical exam for both of them, passed. High-fives and more hugs from the rest of the club, from her dad. A DPE official handing them both a clean black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Off to the showers.

In the locker room, alone, time seemed to return to normal, but Kate's mind still spun.

 _I won. I did it. Brigade Champion Kate Kane._ It sounded nice.

She dropped her fresh clothes on a bench near Sophie, and glanced at her. She looked… hungry. And Kate's own blood was running hot after that performance.

_Think she's up for something…?_

Sophie locked eyes with her, staring out from her bruises like they were a mask.

“If you wanna-” Kate started, but then Sophie took her by the shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. Hard, lips mashing. Sore. Kate returned it, grabbing her closer by the back of her neck. More soreness as her nose pressed into Sophie's face.

“Oh yeah,” Sophie panted. “I _very much_ wanna.”

“Gotta be fast,” Kate breathed, and Sophie nodded. They had to be back for awards soon.

Shirts and trunks to the floor. Boots, bras, groin protectors, wraps, socks.

Shower stall. Steaming water. Cold tile against Kate’s back as she let Sophie lead this time. Not their first go, but their first after something so intense. Their first, essentially, in _public_.

Sophie’s right hand slipped lower, lower. Kate shivered. Her own hands traced Sophie’s back, her spine, her waist. Fingertips needling and massaging the muscles.

Sophie hissed when Kate found the bruises on her sides, but a little lower and then it was her turn to gasp, with a soft bite to Kate's throat.

It didn't take long. Another rough kiss, painful, to muffle themselves, to not draw attention. Anything, _everything_ , but that.

Sophie shut off the water, and they stood arms around each other as the showerhead dripped. Breathing together. Eyes locked. Beaming. Spent.

Kate absently surveyed her handiwork: a bandit-mask of bruises across Sophie's face, a mouse under her left eye. A friction scrape on her nose. Puffy lips.

They kissed again and wordlessly left the stall.

Towel off, new clothes on. PER ARDUA was written across the left breast of the shirts, and on the back, IUNCTA IUVANT above a fist.

 _Through adversity, together they strive_ , Kate translated.  _Damned if that's not appropriate tonight._

In a mirror, she hand-combed and plastered down her wet hair into something approximating a side part. She took note of the purple lump under her left eye, a lighter bruise beneath her right, her own swollen lips.

Trunks into a laundry cart, boots on, the rest into gym bags retrieved from lockers. Especially their shirts, the gory, stained spoils of the fight.

Back to the gym.

More blurs. Award ceremony in the ring. Kate getting a trophy, Sophie a runner-up medal. Jacob hugging both of them, saying how proud he was, how great they did. Catherine politely nodding. Jokes about their black eyes.

Learning that Sophie's parents had been snowed in, but that Jacob would send them the video he took. He and Catherine leaving. A short interview with a _Pointer View_ reporter, posing for photos, assisting in the breakdown of the ring and other cleanup.

And then, the Brigade Boxing Open was fully over.

A short walk through light snow back to their barracks. Not speaking, but not angry. Stealing glances and both giggling like loons when caught. Kate wishing she could even hold Sophie's hand, put an arm around her, caress her injured face.

Finally, back to their dorm, wet shoes kicked off next to the door.

Sophie stretched, arching her back, her bag slipping to the floor. “I dunno about _you_ , Candy Kane,” she yawned, flopping onto her bed without even taking her coat off, “but _I_ am tuckered out.”

Kate set her bag and trophy on a shelf. “You might say you’re… _beat?_ ”

Sophie looked up and made a face. “I oughta punch you for that one,” she said. “But I think I've done enough of that for one night.”

Kate hung up her jacket and headed for the bathroom. “You ever want a rematch, I'm game. Just name the time and place.”

“I'm gonna remember that,” Sophie said. “You may not wish I had.” She groaned. “Maybe not for a while, though.”

Kate returned with four aspirin and two glasses of water, sat on the edge of Sophie’s bed.

“Oh, you're a dear,” said Sophie. She took a glass and drank down two pills, draining the water in one go. Belched.

She stared at her reflection in the glass and chuckled, gently prodding the swelling under her eye. “God, _look_ at us. Class is gonna be _fuuun_ tomorrow.”

“Well, if it helps, _I_ still think you're pretty,” Kate teased. She took her own aspirin, stacked the empty glasses on a nearby desk. She grew serious.

“What?” said Sophie.

“We're cool, right?” Kate asked. “I mean, I _know_ we are… but I need to hear it.”

Sophie sat up and pulled her in for another kiss. Gentle.

_Damn she smells nice._

“Yeah, Candy,” Sophie said, smiling. “We're cool.”

“You wanna talk about in a few days? Give it some time to process? ‘Cause, well… _I_ for one was feeling some _shit_ during that.”

“Same. We will, promise. For now…” She yawned again and rolled to her side, toward the wall. “’Night.”

“G'night.”

In the time it took to cross the room and flick off the lights, Sophie was snoring. Kate quietly brushed her teeth and fell into her own bed in the dark. The air was pleasantly cool on her bruises.

 _Not bad_ , she thought. _Not bad at all._

She shut her eyes, and combinations went through her mind like sheep as she drifted off.

_1-2-1… 1-2-3-4…1-1-2… 2-3…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This took such a lot of work, so I'm glad it's finally done.
> 
> Here are the final results, if you're curious: Round 3 was scored 20-17 Kate, 20-17 Kate, and 20-18 Kate. She won the final round 60-52 and the fight 179-167.
> 
> Just for curiosity's sake, after this was finished I used a boxing simulator to check this result, and when matched up almost identically stat-wise, Kate beat Sophie 80% of the time, and almost always by unanimous decision, as here (had they rematched in the following BBO, Kate would have successfully defended her title 75% of the time). So both processes I used reinforce the result as written, which is encouraging.
> 
> Kate and Sophie's rematch is detailed in my story "Cadet Scrap".


End file.
